Indecent Proposal
by MaverickMarauder
Summary: James Potter, who has been dating his all-time dream girl, Lily Evans, for the past few years. Lately, Lily has been noticing him acting peculiarly…


_Indecent Proposal_

Summary: James Potter, who has been dating his all-time dream girl, Lily Evans, for the past few years. Lately, Lily has been noticing him acting peculiarly…

Disclaimer: I, butterflyangel, do not own anything, just the plot.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you for reading. I do promise that it is a good little bit of fluff.

.o.o.

Lily Evans sat on her favorite fluffy chair in the corner of the Gryffindor common room reading _Romeo and Juliet_ by the light radiating from the fireplace when she heard what sounded like her boyfriend of almost two years, James Potter, and his two best mates, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, talking intently as they walked into the room. The three seventh year boys obviously did not realize that she was in the room, much less within ear-shot, as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

"How am I _ever_ going to be able to do this?! What if she slaps me or something? What if…what if it isn't the right thing to do?" James' voice held a lot of nervousness and frustration. Lily wondered silently who he was talking about.

"You just need to relax, James. We all know that you're doing the right thing. We have gone over this a hundred and twenty-five times. You know in your heart that it's the right thing to do." Remus smiled encouragingly, Lily could not only see it, but she could feel it and hear it in his words.

"Prongs, mate, you _know _you've got to do this! And if you don't do it soon, then Lily will be your girlfriend forever!" Lily was shocked to find out that this was about _her_!

James sighed. "I know your right, Padfoot. I'm just nervous even thinking about it. I think tomorrow is when I'm going to do it though, so that way it will be over and done with! Yeah, tomorrow will be the day for sure!" The boys managed to unknowingly make their way past the gorgeous red-head while patting James on the back on the way to the stairs.

As the boys made their way up the stairs towards the boy's dorm, tears welled up in Lily's eyes as she went over what she heard. James was going to break up with her - tomorrow!

Lily couldn't believe her ears – and yet, she could. She knew something had been going on with him lately. For the past 2 weeks, James would seemingly avoid her – he would always say he was 'busy working on something important' and with just a quick kiss, rush off with his fellow Marauders.

It started with him blowing her off on the Hogsmeade trip 2 and ½ weeks ago. She had assumed at first that he was steadily working on one of their notorious pranks. If truth had been told, as much as she disagreed with their outrageous pranks, Lily would have felt more at ease if they had pulled an over-the-top prank. But for 2 weeks, it was if the Marauders just didn't exist at Hogwarts. It had made her worry. But now she knew… And it hurt. It hurt like crazy. As the tears fell from her eyes and made their way to the pages of the play, she slowly cried herself asleep.

-The next morning.-

Lily awoke with the sun. The rays made their way along her pretty, tearstained face. The memory of the night before flooded into her mind as soon as she had woken up. _Today is the day…_

She did not know what to do or how to feel. If she mentioned it to him, then he would think she had been spying. But she knew that she had to do something..say something before he did. She had to _at least _keep her dignity and her pride. She would beat him to the punch.

_I knew when I agreed to go out with him that he was a player, but I thought he had changed. I thought that he was different…Different from Amos or Sirius or any of the other boys. Different from the way he used to be. But I guess…I guess that I misjudged him. Sigh._

All throughout the day, Lily worked up a plan in her silent state - a plan to beat him to it! She decided that whenever it was that he decided that he wanted to "talk," she would "talk" her way to it first, let it back-fire on him a bit. She smiled slightly at the thought.

-That night.-

James had looked nervous all day long. He was constantly wringing his hands – when he didn't have at least one of them running through his hair. He had walked up to her after lunch hour and asked if the two could talk about something in the Astronomy Tower later that night. The Astronomy Tower of all places! That was the place of the first kiss… _Of course he would forget that… The irony of that is almost funny. Almost. _Lily agreed, sounding slightly perturbed.

So here it was 7:42. James was supposed to be there almost 15 minutes ago. _He can take as much time as he wants…_ As time drew closer and closer, Lily's level of sadness rose. She was starting to nearly tear up when he quickly and soundly bounded through the door of the Tower, out of breath.

"I am so sorry, Lily. I just got held up with guys and…" James continued giving excuses, the only one though that really caught Lily's attention was: "…and I needed a few minutes to figure out how I want to say what I came here to say."

This was her queue.

"James, before you begin…I think that I need to say something. Lately, I have noticed that you have been acting strange – okay, well, stranger than normal. You blew me off the last Hogsmeade trip without a legitimate excuse. You and the others have been strangely quiet lately. I haven't seen you or really talked to you in almost three weeks! But I did see you last night…" Lily looked into his hazel eyes with a bit of sadness. "…and heard you."

James' eyes widen with surprise and shock. He glanced down at his nervous, wringing hands then back up to her pretty face. "Wh-what did you hear, exactly?"

Lily sighed. "Enough, James. Enough to know that you have discussed with your pals I believe he said 125 times about what you feel in your heart and how if you don't do _this_ soon I will always be your girlfriend…" She looked into his eyes as she finished.

It was clearly obvious that James did _not_ expect this at all.

"I- Well- It's not- If-" James started and stopped several times all the while wringing his now sweaty palms and scratching the back of his heated neck.

"Don't worry, James. It's very obvious that you do not want me to be your girlfriend anymore. But don't worry…I am not going to slap you. I just want to know why." Lily turned away from him, bringing her arms together against her chest

James took a minute to gather himself together. He drew a deep breath before beginning.

"Lily, I won't deny how strangely I have been acting. I won't deny what you heard last night, and I am not going to deny that I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore…"

At this, Lily turned around to look at him, nodding, clearly holding in the tears that were waiting to pour. "I understand. I will-"

James interrupted her and shook his head, a blush spreading over his face. "You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was that I also am not going to deny how much I love you…how much I have enjoyed these past two years together. I won't ever be able to deny how wonderful a person you are, so caring and kind. I won't ever, ever be able to deny that your face, your voice, your everything is on my mind each and every day. I won't be able to deny how I have dreamt of spending every moment with you and how I have looked forward to seeing your face everyday since I have known you." Lily looked at him intently, a small smile on her face but confusion (and tears) still cloudy in her eyes. She started to speak, but he held up his hand, signifying that he still wasn't finished.

"Baby, I know that I haven't been acting right – especially to you - lately. And I am sorry. I just have had something that was weighing heavily on my heart that I needed help with from the guys… If they didn't help me, I don't know if I could be doing this... Alright, you can have your turn now." James smiled at her as she looked anxiously at him.

"That was really sweet, James, but I still don't understand. You said that you weren't going to deny that you don't want me to be your girlfriend anymore... Is this what you really want?"

At this, James took her hands in his own clammy ones. He looked into her eyes, his cheeks flushed. "Yes. But not because I want to break up with you. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore because I want you to be so much more." He got down on his knee and pulled out of his robes a small velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside. He nervously looked into her emerald green eyes and said, "Lilian Rose Evans, will you do me the honor of not being my girlfriend and becoming my wife? I really hope you say yes. I know have been acting foolish-" Lily broke off his panicky sentence with a teary kiss.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cried into his lips. "I won't ever deny a chance to be your wife..never ever!"

The End.

Authors Note: Aww. Happy ending. :)

Did you like the story? You know what we are going to do? We are going to review the story and let butterflyangel know what we think? Sound good? Good. Yay. Thank you for reading!


End file.
